bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Pretender (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Great Pretender", Season 1, episode 32, 32nd episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Moore Directed by Lisa Simon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Stage Managers Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Andrea Curtis Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Ken Sirulnick Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss John Hopkins Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama John Hopkins Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Kevin Romaine John Cameron Bob Lewis Eric Levy Mark Katz Peter Hefter Victor Smith Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Mike Scricca Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Utilities John Hopkins Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Carpenters Kevin Romaine John Cameron Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Mike Scricca Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke Keith Conod John Hopkins Peter Hefter Victor Smith Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Christien Methot Bobby Vazac Bob Lewis Jerry Cancel Eric Levy Shawn Harkins Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Jim Washburn Michael Franks Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "What's in the Mail, Today?" Music and Lyrics by Dave Kinnoin & Peter Lurye "Imagine That" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "If All The World Were an Apple Pie" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye "Clean Up the House" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits